


осень двадцать пятого года

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Series: Осень 1825 [«Ночь в тоскливом ноябре»] [1]
Category: Decembrists Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: видимо – отвратительная погодавидимо – грязь и замерзшие лужи...
Series: Осень 1825 [«Ночь в тоскливом ноябре»] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126544
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	осень двадцать пятого года

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** небольшое количество обсценной лексики  
>  **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона – автора

видимо – отвратительная погода  
видимо – грязь и замерзшие лужи  
видимо – близок конец  
осень двадцать пятого года   
и в показаниях выглядит как пиздец   
на деле была еще хуже

главное – приблизиться к пониманию  
каков тут принцип драматургии  
обычный российский: время и место – криво  
обстоятельства – как часовые гири  
время рвется под пальцами ветхой тканью  
лошадь скользит по глинистому обрыву

синими жилами бьются в грязи дороги,  
алые сполохи – это горят все сроки,  
сорок тысяч курьеров едут в разные стороны по России  
напишите пьесу, скорей разбейте на диалоги  
темной тяжелой кровью струятся строки  
это, впрочем, и в в пьесе будет невыносимо  
осень двадцать пятого года  
и в показаниях выглядит как пиздец

| [](https://images2.imgbox.com/39/fa/OFHe5fUe_o.jpg)  
---|---


End file.
